It's tea time
by carly-221B
Summary: Los britanicos tendran una reunion, y como siempre, termina en conflicto. Pero hay algo que los cuatro tienen en comun: el té. Pesimo summary, denle una oportunidad!


**¡Hola a todos!** Después de mucho tiempo vengo con esta pequeña historia. Espero que les guste, recibo comentarios y criticas con gusto.

**t's tea time**

–_It's fine, it's fine. Arthur, la reunión es hoy, serán unas horas y se irán. No tardaran mucho en irse…eso espero, por el amor de la reina _– se repetía el joven de ojos verdes mientras ajustaba su corbata y se miraba al espejo.

¿Qué tenia al joven de semejante humor? La respuesta no tardo en llegar y el timbre comenzó a sonar anunciando la llegada de sus invitados.

Suspiro, resignado, sus plegarias no funcionaron. Sus hermanos acaban de llegar. Hoy no estaba de humor para reuniones como esas, aunque a decir verdad, nunca lo estaba. Porque el joven británico tenía un humor bastante peculiar en cuanto se trataba de sus hermanos.

Yo se lo que todos pensaran, son sus hermanos, su familia, ¿Qué razones podría tener este joven para tener semejante humor? Pues la respuesta en realidad es un tanto compleja: el joven británico no era nada mas ni nada menos que una de las personificaciones humanas del Reino Unido de Gran Bretaña e Irlanda del Norte, el era el mismísimo Inglaterra, y sus hermanos eran Gales, Irlanda del Norte y Escocia. Para ser sinceros, ellos tenían una pésima relación, y cada año parecía ir empeorando. De pequeños se dedicaban a destruir la poca paciencia que tenia Arthur, haciendo de su vida un infierno. Con eso, y las constantes invasiones, Inglaterra no tenía recuerdos muy lindos de su infancia. Pero no todo era tan malo en realidad, tenían momentos en los que parecían una familia unida y cariñosa, aunque eran tan pocos que podría contarlos con una mano.

El timbre sonó de nuevo, y Arthur decidió bajar para abrirles y empezar con esa reunión. En realidad todavía no tenia muy claro el motivo de la misma, no sabia exactamente si era por el nuevo príncipe, crisis europea, independencia de Escocia, pero realmente esperaba que no sea lo último. _Independencia_… no era exactamente la palabra favorita del joven británico, tenia recuerdos dolorosos sobre la misma. Y no es que no desee que su hermano Scott sea un país libre, es decir, sí, lo odia, pero no podría no desear su libertad. El problema era que sus jefes no pensaban lo mismo y no les importaba lo que el piense o sienta.

Abrió la puerta y lo primero que reconoció fue el cabello rojo de Scott y su mirada que decía _tardaste-mucho-en-abrir-idiota_. Dylan, detrás de el, lo miraba sin alguna expresión en su cara, siempre ha sido así, callado pero maduro, algo que aprendió a apreciar a través de los años. Dylan era con el que mas se sentía a gusto, será porque no estaba insultándolo a cada rato, claro. Y por ultimo, al lado de Dylan, estaba Connor mirándolo con una sonrisa. Connor era el más simpático, eso creía Arthur. Siempre estaba haciendo bromas de mal gusto y no se puede estar en una habitación con el por mas de una hora sin ser victima de su incomprensible humor.

– ¿Que, no nos harás pasar, _hermano_? – dijo Scott con un tono de malicia, apagando su cigarrillo y tirándolo en la entrada.

– Podrías haberlo tirando en otro lado, _hermano_, pasen – Menciono Arthur con ironía, mientras se hacia a un lado para que sus hermanos pasaran.

_Acá vamos…_ pensó Inglaterra. Dejaron sus abrigos en la entrada, y caminaron hacia la sala de reuniones. No hubo mucho dialogo, solo unos cuantos comentarios sobre el clima y la economía de los países. Ya saben, la típica charla incomoda para no estar en silencio. Pasaron por la cocina, la sala de estar y las habitaciones de huéspedes y llegaron a la sala de reuniones. Esta no era tan grande como la que se suele usar para las reuniones mundiales, pero era suficiente como para que los cuatro se sentaran lejos uno del otro.

– Bueno…- Comenzó a decir Arthur, incomodo – ¿De qué quieren hablar primero?

– Arthur, mi gente pide independencia y lo sabes – _Mierda,_ pensó Arthur, _directo al grano._ Escocia lo miro con severidad y siguió hablando –Escucha, se que no depende de ti, pero me gustaría que hables con tus jefes-

– Lo hare, Scott, hare lo que pueda, en serio – Dijo el pobre Inglaterra tratando de sonar lo mas convincente posible, de verdad quería hacer esto mas fácil, pero no podía.

– Hey Scott, no seas duro con Arthur, sabes que el tema de la independencia del yankee le sigue molestando– Y ahí estaba el humor que nadie entendía de Connor. Siempre, en todas sus reuniones, hacia chiste sobre la independencia de Alfred, como si le gustara que Arthur sufra internamente recordando a su vieja colonia y como esta lo abandono.

– ¿Cuantas veces debo decirles que ya no me afecta en lo mas mínimo lo que pase con Estados Unidos? – Dijo Arthur, buscando con la mirada el apoyo de Dylan, sabiendo que iba a empezar una pelea. Pero no, Dylan parecía muy ocupado mirando el paisaje de la ventana.

– ¿Ah, si? Dime Connor, ¿Quién tuvo que ir a buscar a nuestro _queridísimo_ Arthur al pub de la otra cuadra este 4 de Julio, borracho y repitiendo 'oh Alfred porque te fuiste de mi lado? – Scott pregunto con tono de burla a Connor, quien comenzó a reír fuerte.

_Por la reina, _pensó Arthur, _como odio esa risa. _

– ¡Yo no he dicho eso, y no hablo así, estúpido! – se defendió el ingles, con las mejillas coloradas, tratando de defender el poco orgullo que le quedaba.

– Oh mira Scott, Iggy se esta enojando – _Oh no, no, no. No acaba de llamarme Iggy._

Y ese fue el límite de la paciencia de Arthur. Que como dije antes, era limitada.

– ¡QUE NO ME LLAMES IGGY! – grito Arthur, tirándole con lo primerio que vio, un bolígrafo, al irlandés, pero este fue rápido y se corrió antes de que el proyectil llegara a su destino, y termino sobre la cabeza de Scott. Scott, al sentir el bolígrafo caer en su cabeza, le tiro al ingles la carpeta de Connor, que tenia documentos importantes, en la cabeza. Cosa que Arthur no vio venir y recibió el golpe de lleno, mientras que la carpeta se abría y todos los documentos terminaban en el suelo.

– Mas les vale que arreglen eso – Dijo Connor, comenzando a enojarse. Miro desafiante a sus dos hermanos, que ya estaban en posición de pelea. Nadie daba el primer paso, estaban mirándose sin hacer nada, lo que producía un ambiente de tensión, cosa que Connor no pudo soportar más y se tiro arriba de Arthur. – _Claro, del más débil de los tres, cobarde _– pensó Inglaterra e inmediatamente se tiro al suelo para evitar el ataque. Scott al ver esto, se tiro arriba de Arthur que no pudo evitarlo y quedo debajo del escocés.

– Muévete, idiota – Dijo apenas pudiendo respirar. Connon se tiro sobre Scott y comenzó una pelea entre los dos, Arthur aprovecho esto y se escapo de Escocia. – ¡BASTA, ACTUEMOS COMO PAISES CIVILIZADOS QUE SOMOS! – Dijo tratando de salvar la paz de la reunión. Miro hacia Dylan que permanecía apacible mirando a través de la ventana.

– Cierto, Connor, madura ya – Dijo Scott riéndose. Esto era un caso perdido, como siempre lo fue.

– Bueno, ¿Qué hay del espía norteamericano, Arthur? – Pregunto Connor, tratando de aparentar que nada paso. Arthur suspiro, tal vez no todo estaba perdido.

– Por lo que he sabido, todavía no lo han encontrado, tal vez algún país como Bolivia o Venezuela le dio asilo, pero aun así, toda Europa esta que arde con Alfred, se supone que somos aliados – Connor y Scott asintieron. Era lindo un poco de paz.

Y la reunión estuvo así durante una hora y media, hablando de temas que realmente no tenían tanta importancia, pero era la única manera de mantener la paz entre esos cuatro, mejor dicho, entre esos tres, porque Gales seguía mirando hacia la ventana, a veces hacia como que estaba prestando atención y asentía a alguna cosa dicha por los otros o hacia alguna acotación, pero casi siempre permanecía en silencio.

– _Valla…no puedo creerlo. ¿Sera que mis hermanos y yo podemos llevarnos bien? _– Dijo un esperanzado Arthur. Hasta que Connor menciono algo sobre su comida. Ese tema es tabú.

– ¿Pero que dijiste sobre mi cocina? – dijo mirándolo seriamente, como si estuviera apunto de declararle la guerra.

–Vamos Arthur, sabes que cocinas mal. De los cuatro eres el que peor gusto tiene, y encima le has contagiado ese mal gusto a tus colonias, mira a Estados Unidos, de tanto comer esas asquerosas hamburguesas esta gordo – Oh, ese si que fue un golpe bajo. ¿Cómo había llegado a eso? Nadie lo sabia, pero lo dicho, dicho estaba, y otra guerra se veía venir…

– ¿Sabes quien cocina bien? Irlanda. El otro día almorcé con el, te manda saludos – Arthur se sintió mal por decir eso, pero nadie insultaba su comida. Connor no espero ni un minuto mas y le pego a el ingles en el estomago, y al ver esto, Scott no se quiso quedar atrás y empujo a Connor, haciendo que se caiga sobre Inglaterra. Si, otra guerra había comenzado.

_Bong Bong Bong Bong Bong Bong Bong_

¿Eso? Ah, ese es el sonido del Big Ben, que anunciaba que ya eran las cinco de la tarde. Hora del te. Dylan dejo de ver el paisaje que tanto lo mantuvo ocupado durante la reunión y dirigió la vista hacia sus hermanos. Golpes iban y venían, las sillas volaban de un lado para otro, los hermanos se tiraban con todo lo que tenían a su alcance, sillas, carpetas, flying mint bunnies, varitas mágicas, lapiceras. ¿Flying mint bunnies? No, no quieren saber…

– Hermanos…– Dijo Dylan. Con eso basto para detener la pelea, si algo era lo suficientemente importante como para hacer que Gales hablara, debían de escucharlo. – Son las cinco, hora del té –

Y la habitación quedo en silencio. Era la hora del te, la hora favorita de todos los británicos, incluyendo a los países. Dejaron de pelear, se acomodaron y fueron a la sala de estar, prepararon el té y se sentaron. Todo estaba muy silencioso, así que Dylan decidió romper el silencio

– Así que… nació el pequeño, ¿eh? – Dijo con una sonrisa. Este tema era el favorito de los cuatro, el pequeño orgullo británico.

– Si… George Alexander Louis… ¿qué les parece el nombre?- Pregunto Scott con una sonrisa – ¡Hubiera quedado mejor que le pongan Scott! ¿Se imaginan?

– ¿Scott? ¡Arthur es nombre de reyes! – Dijo Arthur con orgullo.

Y los cuatro rieron. Si, esta era una familia disfuncional, pero era una familia al fin y al cabo, y aunque nunca lo aceptarían, estaban felices de poder tener momentos como ese.


End file.
